


【翻译】i guess what i'm saying is (i fucking love you)

by pansies0814



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansies0814/pseuds/pansies0814
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. HENDO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Anney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anney/pseuds/Anney). Log in to view. 



=====正文开始（原斜体已替换成下划线）====

  1. Hendo




他一定要告诉Hendo，这是必须的。

他已经在脑海里把要说的过了两遍，但是出口的竟然还是不同的话。Trent完全没意识到，他根本没有准备好开启这番对话。

他甚至也没想过，应该先准备充足一点，选个合适的时间地点，而不是在午餐时间的梅尔伍德自助食堂。

Trent朝着队长大喊了一声“Hendo!”，迎接他的是张满心期待的脸——全露齿的笑和全弯的眉毛。或许喊得有点太大声了，在繁忙的自助餐厅里引起了几个队友的注意。他仍旧脑子空空，啥也没想。

“什么事? ”Hendo问道，笑容坚定，即使Trent突然陷入的的沉默让他皱起了眉。

他的头脑突然空空如也，他焦急地环顾四周。每个人都在专注自己的事情，不再留心Trent和Hendo还站在双开门附近的位置。Virgil也不见踪影，不过在这种情况下，反倒是件好事。

“你没事吧? ”Hendo有点担心地问。

Trent大声喘了口气，不给Hendo一丝机会做一些恼人的事情，比如检查他额头的温度，他用几不可闻的音量和难以理解的口音爆出了这个消息，跟他在脑子里排练过的情景一点也不像。

“我觉得我和Virgil在约会。”

队长不太善于掩饰自己的想法(公平地说，那是相当糟糕) ，通常Trent很喜欢他这一点，尤其是每当他看到Hendo露出父亲般的骄傲表情，就能知道自己做对了什么。

唯一的问题是现在 Hendo 的脸变成了很深很深的红色，额头一侧的血管都快爆裂了，他真的应该检查一下自己的血压，也许还应该少吃点盐——

“再说一遍? ”Hendo咬牙切齿地说，尽管Trent相当肯定，第一次说的时候他已经听得很清楚了。

他深吸了一口气，向Hendo靠过去，降低了声音。

“你看，事情是这样的，我和Virg，我们 -- ”

“不许。”

Trent话刚到一半，嘴巴像条鱼半张着，被Hendo的爆发震惊了。

“你说不许是什么意思? ”

Jordan交叉着双臂。他的脸上毫无波澜，他的声音出奇平静，尽管那加速的脉搏莫名地让他分心(也许Trent应该和医疗小组谈谈，这可不是健康的征兆)。

“我是说——不，你不能和Virgil约会。和谁约会也不行。”

等等。

什么？

“我不是在请求你的许可，”他面无表情地抱怨。

“很好。反正我也不会给。” Hendo 狠狠地瞪了他一眼，自觉威慑力十足。

Trent目瞪口呆，混合着自尊受伤和愤慨不平的情绪在他的胸膛里沸腾，他们互相瞪着，眼里都要冒烟了。

“凭什么不呢? ! ”他嘀咕。

他已经听过 Hendo 发表严肃讲话很多次了，而且他能感觉到他立刻马上又要开始了。唯一的区别是，那些讲话通常只限于更衣室里，并且不怎么带着一种模糊的居高临下感，在怒愤中，他的脚趾蜷缩起来。

“听着，年轻人。你对这个世界有多少了解？你对恋爱关系又有多少了解？我敢说，现在一切看起来都那么有趣令人兴奋，但从长远来看，十有八九你注定会失望。相信我，我这是给你省了不少麻烦。”

哇……哦……………

Trent不知道该说什么。他甚至不知道该怎么想！谢天谢地Adam选择了在那一时刻到来，在Hendo铁青的脸和Trent震惊的表情之间来回打量，即将拯救Trent于危难之中。

“说起来，这里发生了什么事? ”

Adam是一种宁静的存在，他走到哪里都给人好感。也许这和他随和的态度有关，或者是他的傻笑让每个人都感到轻松。或者也许是他经常不经意地用一只手臂环抱着 Hendo，揉捏着他的肩膀，让一直高度紧张的队长放松下来，这种方式屡试不爽。

不管是什么，它工作得像发条一般，很有规律。

Adam的手刚搭在Hendo的右肩上，队长的牙关立刻放开了，双臂也松开了，脸颊恢复成了稍微健康的粉色。

“这太过分了，Adz! ”Hendo发着牢骚。“太可怕了! ”他挥动着手臂来强调他的愤慨，Trent感到有一种翻白眼的冲动。

“没那么糟糕，”他喃喃道。

“这简直是一场TM的噩梦。”

Adam盯着他们俩，被逗乐了。

“你们在说什么? ”

“Trent正在请求我们允许他出去约会，”Jordan嘶嘶地说。“你能相信吗? ”

Trent咬着牙齿咕哝着“不是请求允许好吧”，但Adam抱住了他，声音被Adam的胸口闷住了。

“恭喜你，伙计! ”Adam咧嘴一笑，Trent可能会永远感激这个美好的人和他及时的介入。“这只幸运鸟是谁? ”

“什么? ! ”现在，Hendo的死亡之光直指Adam，但他似乎完全没有被吓倒，Trent在心里默记，回头记得问不会被吓到的秘密是什么。

“这有什么错? ”Adam耸耸肩。

“怎么了? ! ”啊，血管正常了。“他太年轻了，不适合约会。简直就是个孩子! ”

“我不是小孩子了，Hendo。”Trent撅着嘴，强咬着舌把快出口的抱怨“我快二十一岁了”力压下来，避免把事情弄得更糟。

Adam只是翻了个白眼，他的手指继续摩擦Hendo的肩膀。

Joran用队长的声音命令说: “你告诉他”。“把你对我说的话告诉他。”

Trent叹了口气，“我觉得我在和Virgil约会。”

Adam脸上的神色和Hendo完全不同，但他的反应也同样令人不解。Adam从一开始的“哦”变成了一个大大的戏谑的笑容。

“你觉得你在和Virgil约会? 还是你的确在和Virgil约会? ”

“我-这个-”

问题是，严格说来，Trent并不知道。这一切开始得很随意，如果随意的意思是他花了整整一年半的时间来隐藏他对中卫满心的迷恋，然后在去年的一个夏夜外出之后笨拙地吻了他。幸运的是，Virgil回吻了他，从那以后，他们就吻个不停。(只是打个比方，不然的话，Trent很肯定他们现在已经缺氧到窒息了。)

Trent皱起了眉头，被Adam捉弄的神情惹恼了。

“这重要吗? ”他问道。

Adam大笑起来，笑到肩膀都在颤抖，甚至Hendo也哼了一声(尽管他的笑容很快又变回了怒容)。

“对我来说当然不重要啦，小伙子! ”Adam说(完全无视Hendo的指指点点: “是的，这很重要! ”) ，“但对Virgil说可能很重要。他知道你们是在约会吗? ”

“别理他，Trent，我们真为你高兴。”

他不知道是该感谢Adam，对 Hendo 皱眉，还是干脆在地上挖个洞把自己活埋了。

Trent脸红了，又羞又恼。

“是的，Virgil明白我们之间……事情的本质，”他说，试图维系一丝尊严，但Adam笑得更凶了，Hendo也喘得更凶，Trent败下阵来，交叉着双臂。

他决定了，最好就是耐心地等Adam停止笑，Hendo停止咕哝。但这个决定在他脑中只维持了五秒钟，然后忍不住对他面前的两个白痴发起狂来。

“停停停。我不是在征求你的同意，”(他直瞪着 Hendo) ，“我也不是在编故事。”(他怒视着Adam)。“我只是想让你们知道这事儿。” 他现在非常后悔，即使他很确定这一开始本是Virgil的主意。

“抱歉，Trent，”Adam说到，至少这次他神情严肃。“我认为，可以这么说，这有点出乎我们意料，所以请原谅我们的反应。但是我们还是为你们感到高兴，希望你们在一起很快乐。”

Trent斗胆微笑，Adam继续说道。

“我知道或许你不需要，但我们还是祝福你。”

Hendo发出一声低沉的“哼” ，Adam拍了拍他的后颈。Trent焦急地盯着他的队长，咬着下唇，Hendo和Adam正在进行一场眼神的较量，显然Adam赢了，因为Jordan翻了个白眼，转向Trent叹道。

“我觉得吧，也不是不行。” 这算不上什么祝福的话，但Trent不会介意的。“不过，我的更衣室里可不许秀恩爱” Hendo 警告道，食指指向Trent，神情严厉。

Adam开始用手指轻拂过Hendo脖子后面的汗毛，这并没有逃过Trent的注意。

“哦，我们不会的。”

“不会什么？秀恩爱? ”Adam问道，好奇地看着Trent。

“是。呃不。我的意思是，我们不搞浪漫那套，比如手牵手、烛光晚餐之类的... ... ”他感觉思绪逐渐偏离到一个尴尬的领域。“我们就是不搞那些。”

他瞥见Adam脸上略带嘲讽的表情，生起了闷气。“我不是在瞎编，Adz! ”

Adam举起双臂，示意投降。

“好，我相信你。这也没什么不对。所以，如果你不介意我问的话，你们到底是在做什么呢? ” (Hendo 呻吟)

“我不知道。”Trent耸耸肩。“我们只是一起做一些平常的事情，比如玩FIFA和看电影。还有...其他的事情。” 他脸一红。(Hendo 捂住耳朵，心烦意乱。)

Adam笑了。

“啊，年轻人的爱情！ 很棒啊，不是吗，Jordan? ” (Hendo一阵呕吐。)

这或许不是Trent生命中最美好的一天，但自从午餐时间与Hendo和Adam尴尬谈话之后，情况有了明显改善。

下午的训练比预期的要好，他的队伍赢得了五人制比赛，这是他好心情的绝佳保障。的的确确，Hendo 愁眉苦脸的眼神有点令人慌乱，而 Adam戏谑的眨眼更是令他羞愧难安，那又怎样呢？ 他可以熬过这些痛苦，如果他真的对自己诚实，他还有点乐在其中。既然Hendo和Adam知道了，他和Virgil就不再是秘密了，Trent兴奋得要飘起来了。

这确实有助于改善他的一天，因为制造他眩晕感的来源为他们做了晚餐(难以置信的自制意大利面，营养小组还被蒙在鼓里) ，现在叉着腿坐在沙发上，他们的胳膊每隔一秒就擦过一次。Trent感到迷糊，温暖，嗯，还有快乐。

这还有助于Trent赢得这场FIFA比赛，虽然赛果可能会在一秒内改变，因为他已经被这些杂七杂八的想法分散了注意力，看起来Virgil就要扳平比分了。Trent眼疾手快暂停了比赛，不给他进球的机会。

“嘿! ”Virgil抱怨道，“我马上就要得分了。”

Trent对他的抗议置之不理，主要原因是有一个问题在他脑海里不停念叨(极为次要的原因是他想赢下比赛) ，于是他把手柄扔到一边，转向Virgil，装出一脸无辜的样子，掩饰自己的紧张。

“Virg，我们是在约会吗? ”

Virgil的表情从恼怒转为惊讶，或许还带点调侃，他的呼吸在喘息和鼾声之间不上不下。

“在我的印象里，是的，”他答道，一边慢悠悠地一个字一个字吐出来，一边看着Trent，好像他已经长出了第二个脑袋。

“Okay.”Trent靠回沙发上，盯着暂停的屏幕。他打算继续玩比赛，但是他胸部零乱的感觉增强了一千倍，他需要专注于平复呼吸。

“Okay... ... ? ” 他听到Virgil窃笑。“你又在想什么乱七八糟的? ”

Trent耸耸肩，咬着下唇。“不知道，只是确认一下。”

这太荒谬了，他自己也知道。他偷瞄了一眼，见到Virgil紧皱着眉头。他不喜欢让Virgil皱眉，所以他认为理应解释一下。

“我不知道，Virg。我们从来没有达成一致，而且我不确定你是否愿意，呃，给它下个定义。给我们下个定义。如果你不想也没关系，我是说，我们不是非要去定义说我们是在约会，或是情侣关系，都没什么区别... ... ”

他说个没完。哦，上帝，他真的需要停下来，因为他感觉到他的脸颊变得通红，Virgil以一种意味深长的眼神看着他，像是很困惑但是被他的喋喋不休可爱到了。这些胡言乱语不停地往外冒，他尴尬极了，到底为什么停不下来-

“这没什么，Virg，真的。我们可以继续做我们的事情。我的意思是，我非常愿意我们继续做我们的事情，如果这——”Virgil伸手放在他的大腿上，有效地让他闭上了嘴。谢天，谢地。

“ Trent? ”

“嗯? ” 他小心翼翼地抬起头，Virgil低头朝着他笑。大大的，笑容。

“你愿意做我的男朋友吗? ”

Trent拼命地点点头。

“我愿意，”他回答，忍不住像个白痴一样傻笑。

“Okay。”Virgil笑得更厉害，躺回在沙发上。Trent跟着照做，只不过这次他离Virg更近了。(他估算错了距离，结果半坐在Virgil腿上。完全是无意的。)

“Okay。”

带着重建起的信心，他迅速拿起丢弃的手柄继续比赛，巧妙地在Virgil反应过来之前将他中目标的射门挡了出去。

“讨厌鬼，”Virgil说，保持着微笑，所以Trent对这套并不光彩的战术仍感到心安理得。Virgil一把抢过手柄，在沙发上越靠越近，他的脸离Trent的脸只有几英寸远。“如果说我的男朋友是彻头彻尾的混蛋，那我又算什么呢? ”

Trent咧着嘴笑，心在胸腔里狂跳。

“再说一遍，”他低声说。

“混蛋。”

他翻了个白眼。

“另外一段。”

Virgil得意的笑，他们眼神交会，鼻尖几近相碰。

“哪一段？男朋友? ”

Trent俯身缩短了他们之间的距离，用一个缓慢而甜蜜的吻捕获了Virgil的唇。Virgil贴着他的唇笑，大手托着Trent的脸，加深了这个吻。他要被这触感融化了，模糊地意识到他很乐意花一整天的时间做这个，尽管他很确定他们就像一对患相思病的白痴，因为他们笑个不停，呼吸声渐渐粗重起来。(并不是唯一一件迅速变得非常非常粗重的事物。)

“想睡觉吗? ”Virgil问道，带着他标志性的表情，咧开半边嘴，挑起一边眉。

(他的日子确实有了显著改善。)


	2. 2. JOE

————（斜体换成了下划线）正文开始————————

2\. Joe

在与 Hendo 和 Adz 别扭的第一次尝试之后，Trent决定了，如果他要告诉别人他和Virgil在约会——咳咳，是他男朋友（感谢上帝没有人见到他的蠢笑）——那么他必须有个周密的计划。

出于这个原因，他第二天早上给Joe发短信，约他在训练之外碰面。他们定好了一个合适的时间（训练结束后）和一个合适的地方（Joe家附近的一间不错的咖啡馆），Trent对镜练习着他的演讲，直到他确信这次他准确地知道自己要说什么。

关于如何告知队友，你正在约会他的中卫搭档，他非常肯定Joe Gomez是他最安全的赌注。不仅因为他和Trent是最好的朋友，Joe同样也是Virgil的好友。所以，邮局港剧，有什么问题可出的呢？

这应该很容易。然而，Trent希望一切尽可能顺利，所以他提前到了咖啡店。他选了个靠窗的舒适的位子，点了一杯加浓的卡布奇诺还特意多加了奶泡（Joe的最爱）和一杯黑咖啡（给他自己，暗想什么样的反社会者会点三个以上音节的饮品），然后他坐下来等Joe。

没错，Trent希望一切都完美进行，当咖啡师刚准备好他们的饮料，Joe就到了，他认为这是一个很好的预兆。还冒着热气的咖啡闻起来棒极了，小杯子里有精心设计的拉花。

Joe和他握手打招呼，他脱下外套，神情古怪地看着这杯卡布奇诺。

“你最喜欢的口味，不是吗? ”Trent焦虑地问道。

“是的。谢谢，伙计。”Joe答道，坐下来掏钱包。“我该付你多少钱? ”

“哦，没什么。我请客。”Trent笑了。计划的第一部分——让Joe有个好心情——进行得很顺利。

“好吧……”Joe用怀疑的眼神看了他一秒钟，他拿起咖啡，对着热奶泡吹着气。“谢了，兄弟。”

Trent咧嘴一笑，完美，现在进入第二部分。

“我有些事情要告诉你，”他说，语气平稳发音清晰，就像他在镜子前练习的那样。

“哦? ”

“嗯。呃...就是……我...”他没有预料到他的腿在桌子底下紧张地颤抖，他的手掌开始出汗。不是什么大问题，只是一点小麻烦，真的。只需要裤子上抹一下，把注意力集中在他准备好的演讲上就好，就像这样……

空白。

他眨巴眼睛，仍然微笑着，Joe开始用奇怪的眼神看着他，所以他的大脑需要加快速度，在事情开始垮掉之前，回想起他要说的话。

Okay，深呼吸，集中精神。

他已经想好好了整段话，包括一些意料之外的感觉，被一个人吸引的感觉，以及无论你如何努力却似乎无法摆脱的感觉——因为这个人是你的队友，而且是那个Virgil Van Dijk。爱上队友Virgil Van Dijk的念头令人担忧，但同样令人振奋。然后，就像滚雪球般，你发现你的头靠在他的肩膀和脖子中间位置刚刚好；了解亲吻他和收到他回吻的感觉；知道你的嘴唇缠绕在他的巨大之上的感觉——哦我的天呐，这绝对不是计划的一部分。该死。

现在他的脑子里一片空白，充斥着不合时宜的Virgil的裸照，他的脸飞快变成了甜菜根般的红色，Joe注意到了，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，还在他面前挥着手。

“Trent? 你没事吧，伙计? ”

Trent大口喝水。“是的。就像我说的……”Joe仍然皱着眉头，Trent的脸颊像着了火般，但是什么也没有发生。“当你花很多时间和一个人、一个队友在一起时，你开始对那个人产生一些预料之外的感觉……”

“Trent，”Joe无精打采地打断他。“你不是在约我吧? ”

他花了几秒钟来理解Joe刚才说的话。

“什么? ! ”他惊慌失措，声音一下高了八度。“不！你为什么会这么想? ! ”

“我不知道，伙计。你约我出来，请我喝咖啡，然后慌慌张张喋喋不休地说自己对队友有感觉。你想让我怎么想? ”

好吧，从这个角度看，也许他能理解 Joe 的想法。

“哦，上帝啊。”Trent呻吟着，双手捂着脸。“不，我没有在约你，Joe。我有男朋友了。实际上，我刚才想说的就是这个。”回想起来，这句话可能不失为一个好的开场白。

“哦。”Joe松了一口气大笑起来。“谢天谢地！我开始还有点担心，伙计。无意冒犯，我的意思是，我挺喜欢你，但不是那种喜欢。”

Trent也松了口气（即使他的自尊有点受损），他无精打采地坐在椅子上。

“男朋友，你说，嗯? ”Joe啜了一口卡布奇诺，隔着杯子看着他。“那个可怜的家伙是谁？我认识他吗? ”

他羞怯地点点头，“是Virgil。”

Joe放杯子的手僵住了，咖啡溅得桌子上到处都是。

“对不起，你是说Virgil吗? ”

“是的。”

“VirgilVan Dijk的Virgil? ”

“是的。”

“你在和Virgil Van Dijk约会? ”

“是的! ”Trent示意他噤声，担忧地环视着咖啡店。”“你能再大声一点吗？要不要拿着扩音机去太阳报总部外面大喊一声？求求你了! ”

“抱歉，抱歉! ”他把音量降低，同时拿着明显超量的纸巾擦拭溅出来的咖啡。“只是……这太令人惊讶了。”

“那么…… ? ”Trent犹豫着问道。

Joe从桌上的烂摊子上抬起头来，“所以呢? ”

“什么意思? ”

Joe专注地打量他，突然双臂交叉撅起嘴来，神色凌厉。

“首先，我需要知道你的目的，”他严肃地说。

Trent困惑地看着他，“我的什么? ”

“我需要知道你对Virgil是否抱有高尚的目的。”

“什么，为什么? ”他目瞪口呆地问道。

“为什么，Trent? ”Joe说。“因为Virgil是我的朋友，我关心他! ”

他脑海中闪过的第一个念头是一种古怪的被出卖的感觉。

“我以为我才是你的朋友! ”他忿忿地说。

“你是，你是。我们是最好的朋友，兄弟，”Joe说。“但是你看，Virgil是我的队友，我的中后卫搭档。我们在场上要互相照应。我只想知道你对他是认真的，不会改变心意，不会让他一蹶不振。”

Trent想要抗议，但Joe举起手阻止他说话。

“还有，我要确保你不会搞砸他的竞技状态。如果他在恋爱中变得软弱和心烦，接下来会发生的事情就是他很容易被过掉。我们不能让这种事发生，对吧? ”

Trent慢慢地呼出一口气，试图抑制胸中的恼怒，使它不会从声音中流露出来（在这一点上，惨败）

“首先，兄弟，我很确定我没有影响Virgil的状态，因为我们从夏天开始就在一起了，他一直都表现很好。”（Joe 刚想说“尼古拉斯·佩佩”，他狠狠地给了Joe一记眼刀）

“其次，虽说这不关你的事，但我对我们的关系非常认真。“这是我遇到的最好的事情，Joe，”他叹了口气，试图找到合适的词汇。

在成长过程中，他一直以为坠入爱河是一种爆炸般的感觉，伴随着耀眼的火花，甜腻的情歌，以及夸张的做派。他讨厌这种想法，就像他讨厌大多数浪漫的事情一样。

相反，他发现坠入爱河可能只是一种平稳的舒适的的感觉，稳步地渗入骨髓，就像寒冷的雨天里温暖的毯子。也许只是那一点点火花，就让每一次胜利多点珍贵，每一次失败少些残酷，甚至无聊的日常也更加令人兴奋，因为他可以与Virgil分享。

“他只是让我感到快乐，”他稍显笨拙地说完，因为他无法用语言表达自己的真实感受。“我想给我们一个正当的机会。所以你大可以放心，我的意图完全是高尚的，或者别的什么词。”

Joe古怪地盯着他，咖啡杯停在嘴边，藏着一丝微笑。

“哇，”他抿了一小口咖啡。Trent希望找个地洞钻下去（Trent开始留意到这个反复发作的副作用）。“你真是拜在他脚下了是吗? ”Joe轻笑，Trent脸红了。“像是神魂颠倒，不能自拔之类的。”

Trent耸耸肩，一个羞涩的微笑从他的不悦中浮了上来。也许他就是疯狂地爱上了Virgil。要不然为什么他愿意向队友公开他们之间的关系，让自己饱受折磨。没有其他合理的解释。

他对Joe也是这么说的。

Joe朝他笑了笑，皱了皱鼻。

“好吧。如果这就是爱——”他故意把这个词拉长，Trent朝他头上扔了一块皱巴巴的餐巾。“那我就放过你了。”

Trent仍然瞪着眼，满是抗议，尽管他内心深处感到一阵欣慰和解脱。

“还需要你批准啊，我怎么不知道呢。”

Joe摇摇头。

“啧啧。Trent，你还有大把东西要学。”

*

“ Trent。”

当从大厅传来Virgil的声音时，他突然回过神来，匆匆关掉了手机上的 youtube 标签（没有人需要知道他又在看利物浦对巴塞罗那的比赛集锦）。

声音听起来更近了，他假装忙着做别的事情。

“为什么 Hendo 觉得我会伤你的心? ”

该死。

Trent从的目光从手机上移开，看到Virgil倚在门框上。他完全忘了告诉Virgil他和队友们的谈话。

“呃，记不记得上周你说过，对大伙保守秘密可能不是个好主意吗? ”他朝着男朋友温顺地笑。

“我记得，”Virgil说，无力的露出“你闯了什么祸”的表情。

Trent紧张的吞了吞口水。

“我觉得告诉他们是个……呃……好主意。”

沉默。

“你把我们的事告诉大家了? ”

慌张。

“不是大家。只有Hendo、Adam和Joe。”他咬着嘴唇。“你生气了吗? ”

Virgil笑了，让他松了一口气。

“我没有生气，”他重重地坐在沙发上，挨着Trent，Trent发现自己向着他的温暖靠近。“不过，我希望你能提前告诉我一声。Hendo吓了我一跳。”

“哦，他说什么了? ”

“他的原话是‘如果你胆敢伤了他的心，我发誓我会狠狠地铲你，铲到你两条腿断掉，联赛冠军飞了也不在乎’。”

Trent做了个深表同情的鬼脸，一只胳膊搂住Virgil，依偎在他身边。

“抱歉，”他把头靠在Virgil的肩膀上说。“如果这可以让你好受的话，Joe Gomez似乎认为他才是决定谁可以和你约会的权威。”

Virgil暗暗笑着，亲吻着他的额头。

“我相信他是好意。”

“他把自己当成你的拍档! ”他哼唧道，有点生气。

“嗯，从某种意义上说，也没错。”

Trent能从Virgil的语气中听出取笑的成分，他嘟着嘴摇摇头。

“令人震惊。”

Virgil笑着说。“什么? ”他说，把他抱得更近。“你吃醋了吗? ”

“没有，”他矢口否认。而且，因为其实他确实有点点吃醋，他赌气地补充道，“Joe一开始以为我在约他。”

“哦，该吃醋的是我咯? ”

他想以牙还牙嘲讽回去，但当他看到男朋友脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑，眼睛里还闪着光，他决定还是亲他为好。

“我进来的时候，你又在看巴萨那场集锦，是不是? ”分开的时候Virgil问道，Trent不好意思地笑了。“其实，话说在前，我是想和你一起看来着。”


	3. 3. Gini

3.Gini

Trent决定了，还是不要再告诉他人了。

事实上，他打算把这两次尴尬的谈话纪录彻底抛在脑后，直到完全忘记。说起来容易做起来难，因为每次Trent经过的时候，Adam和Joe都在他背后偷笑，额头紧挨着交头接耳。

他们反倒称他只是个孩子！

他的情绪更低落了，整堂训练课他都撅着嘴（Virgil指责他不专心，他撅嘴得更高了）。Klopp说了解散之后，Trent留了下来，脚下带着球在场上徘徊。

他看着队友们从训练场地中退去，Virgil转头看着他，眼中充满了无言的疑问。Trent摇头示意“不了”，Virgil表示了解，和其他人一起离去。

他只是想要一些该死的平静和安宁。

他用左脚调整球的方向，然后用右脚全力将球射向球门，球击中了横梁，引起了巨大的声响。

“你今天怎么了? ”

他被身后的声音吓了一跳，转过身看到是Gini的小身板，荷兰人的脸上露出了担忧的表情。

他的平静和安宁到此为止了。

但是Gini真的很好，Trent这么暴躁也不是他的错，所以他认为至少应该给关心他的队友一些解释。

“我很好，只是有点累。一些人整天都在取笑我和——”他在透露更多之前停了下来，焦虑地看着Gini。

“和什么? ”

太晚了。他在心里敲了敲脑袋。还不如现在让真相大白。

“我在和Virgil约会。”

他盯着Gini，准备好迎接今日份的迷惑行为。Gini也盯着他。

“我知道，”他说。

Trent可没料到这个。

“你……知道? ”他问道。

Gini点头。

“Virgil告诉你的? ”Trent认为这个有理有据的猜测，毕竟Virgil和Gini关系很好，还是国家队的队友。尽管如此，他认为如果Virgil告诉过Gini，也应该和他说一声的。

“不，不，”Gini说，“Virgil什么都没告诉我。我只是有点...推断出来的。”

Trent惊呆了。

“怎么会? ”

“一开始，只是一些小事。他不停地说到你，你知道的，‘Trent这样Trent那样’。”他友好地笑着，“不是很明显，但我认识他很长时间了，所以我开始怀疑。直到国际比赛日后才变得明显起来。”

Trent皱着眉，回想着。九月的国际比赛日是他和Virg开始约会以来，第一次分开那么久。

他不会撒谎，他整个星期都疯狂地想念Virgil。他曾试图在白天偷偷溜号，一有机会就给Virgil发短信，只是告诉他训练中发生的一些趣事，或者抱怨Gareth坚持首发Tripps而不让他上场。

Trent还发现独自在旅馆的特大号床上睡觉很难，因为他已经习惯了在Virgil温暖的身旁入睡。他用夜间电话治疗由此引起的失眠，他和Virgil会聊上几个小时，分析对方的比赛，或者交谈他们的一天。一个难忘的夜晚，他们有点上头，Trent把手伸进裤子里，而Virgil性感低沉的声音在他耳边低语着脏话，然后——哦。天。

他露出了古怪的神情，Gini报以一个带着歉意的微笑。

“我们的房间紧挨着。他不可能知道墙壁像纸一样薄。”

Trent双手捂脸痛苦呻吟。这。棒。呆。了。最重要的是，现在他发现Gini Wijnaldum无意中听到他们的激情热线。呃。今天还能更糟吗？

“别担心，我听到的不多，只是刚巧抓住了要点。”他感觉到Gini的手紧抓着他的肩膀，“嘿，不管怎样，我认为你们俩真的很般配。”

这激起了他的好奇心，他把手指隙了个缝往外偷看。

“哦? ”

“嗯，首先，过去几个月的Virgil是我见过最快乐的样子，这充分说明了一些事情，尤其考虑到我们在那之前刚刚赢得了欧冠，”Gini开玩笑说，“我想他已经为你憔悴了很长时间了，所以这也难怪。”

“为我? ”

Gini嘲笑他那一脸难以置信的表情。

“啊，但是你一定注意到了，”他说，Trent哑口无言。这是否意味着他们本可以更早地走到一起，而不是白白浪费两年的时间痛苦地等待这份暗恋开花结果？！

Gini没有注意到他内心的一片混乱，他继续讲到。

“Virgil喜欢表现得刚强和冷静，但他实际上是个豆腐心的人。从他谈论你的方式中就可以看出来，当你走进一间房，他眼神都会放光。他深爱着你。”Gini和善的目光注视着他，他的话深深地印在Trent的心里，“抓住他，伙计。你可以确定他永远不会放你走。就好像你是他的... 我不知道英语怎么说，我们荷兰语有一个单词来形容它——schatje。意思是你钟爱和珍惜的人。”

“ Schatje，”Trent重复着，他的舌头笨拙地尝试这个外来词的发音。

“没错。”Gini微笑着，已经转身回屋，“无论如何，不要让任何人因为你恋爱而取笑你。他们嫉妒还来不及。”

  
*

当天晚些时候，当Trent爬上床时，他舒适地躺在Virgil温暖的身旁，竭尽所能地靠近他。

当Virgil睡意朦胧地问他是否还好时，Trent在贴着他的皮肤轻声地说。

“太完美了，mijn schatje。”

哪怕Virgil觉得他荷兰语的发音很拙劣，他也没有指出来。但是他把Trent抱得更紧了，他们在对方的怀里睡着了，脸上挂着同样令人作呕的傻笑。

下一章预告: bobby


End file.
